


Erwin's Music Box

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phobias, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing nobody knew about Levi Rivaille, it was that he was terrified of thunderstorms. If there was one thing everybody knew, it was that Erwin Smith would always keep Levi Rivaille safe. (Fluff for your soul)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwin's Music Box

     If there was one thing that nobody knew about Levi Rivaille, it was that he was terrified of storms. Especially at night. No one noticed him tense up at the sound of rain on the roof of the HQ, no one saw him constantly looking worriedly at the sky when there was a hint of an oncoming storm. No one could catch these things except Erwin Smith.

     Of course he could tell. His eyes were too often fixed on the short man, it hadn't taken long to pick up on his weather anxiety. And since Erwin was the only one Levi trusted with this secret, he always came to him in the dead of night at the first sign of rain. During the winter and spring months, it rained almost weekly. But this was the middle of summer.

     Two figures could be seen together on the Commander's bed in the dark, illuminated ever-so-softly by the far-off lightning. The storm wasn't close to the HQ, but rain tapped against the glass window all the same. The smaller of the two lay shivering with his back against Erwin's warm chest, trying not to think about what was going on outside. Erwin rubbed circles against the skin of Levi's hip, breathing quietly and placing a chaste kiss against Levi's dark hair every once in a while. As the thunder grew steadily louder at a slow pace, both of them came to realize it was going to be a sleepless night.

     After a while, Levi shifted to where he could bury his face in Erwin's chest, blocking out the flashes of lightning that lit up the dark room brighter and brighter. When a particularly loud bout of thunder occurred, Levi whimpered quietly, and Erwin held him tighter. But then an idea came to him, and he got out of bed, smiling reassuringly at the ravenette.

     On his desk sat an old music box. It used to look like a tree, but it had accidentally fallen off of the desk, shattering the porcelain plant, and all that was left was the music box itself, no case. Just shiny metal. Erwin gingerly lifted the small, delicate thing off of the desk and carried it over to the bed, returning to his former position.      

     Levi clung to Erwin, his pale arms wrapped around as much of Erwin's waist as he could reach. His shaking hadn't gotten any better, and now the small man was sweating. Erwin wound up the music box and set it behind Levi where he would be able to reach it when the calm melody ended. A few notes rang out in the room, not loud but just barely covering the sound of the rain, which now pounded against the window in sheets. The blonde hummed along with the music box's tune, and slowly but surely Levi relaxed. The rain started to calm down outside as well. Levi's shivering ceased altogether, and his breathing slowed. The weather returned to a quiet drizzle.

     "Thank you." Levi whispered against Erwin's skin, who sighed through his nose and planted a kiss on Levi's forehead. There weren't a lot of times like this, times where it was better to talk less and be gentle. Erwin loved these times, because Levi's walls finally came down for a while and Erwin could show him that he was always going to keep his lover safe.  

     "Anything for you, Levi." Erwin replied, smiling contentedly. He meant that with every atom of his being. He would do anything for the small man in his arms, no matter what it took. He'd never loved anyone so much, and though it wasn't said often, neither had Levi.

     "I love you." He said. Levi just kissed Erwin's skin softly, barely moving. The gesture alone was enough. They both knew it meant 'I love you too.' So, with the storm nearly passed and the hour weighing heavily on them, the two soldiers fell asleep in a gentle embrace, something they didn't often share. If there was one thing everybody knew, it was that Erwin Smith would always keep Levi Rivaille safe.


End file.
